


I Hear (The Secrets That You Keep)

by Tortellini



Series: JeanMarco Month 2k17 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dead Marco Bott, Eventual Romance, Ghost Marco Bott, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jeanmarco Month, Light Angst, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Prompt Fic, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: JeanMarco Month, Day 8 (June 14): Generator(Spy/Ghost AU) A French spy and a murder victim both inhabit the same house. They know the other exists, but they don't think the other really does.Oneshot/drabble





	I Hear (The Secrets That You Keep)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spy!Jean and Ghost!Marco

Jean Kirschtein was sure he wasn't alone in his house. 

Now he knew this sounded weird in the least; at the most though, completely crazy. But with his job he had to be paranoid, so this wasn't unusual. 

Jean was sure too that whatever happened, whoever was in the house with him, he'd catch them. He had cameras hidden for protection just in general. And his job came in handy too. 

Even so, Jean spent his days in relative peace. He worked on his computer. Talked to his friends, and occasionally went out for drinks. He wasn't too social though, so despite the uneasy feelings, he stayed inside. 

But Jean was a spy for the French government. He knew how to stay hidden. So even though someone was there with him, he didn't think that person knew he was there too. 

* * *

 

Marco Bodt was sure he wasn't alone in his house. 

He was really grateful for this too, if he was going to be honest. He'd been alone for a really long time. No one knew he was there. Literally no one could see him, even if he wanted them too. 

His memories were blurry, but years and years ago--he'd long forgotten the exact number--he'd been murdered. By people who he had thought were his friends. It was a misunderstanding, and he was pretty sure drugs or something was involved. Needless to say it was too late to tell them they'd been wrong. 

Marco lived with the young man with the scruffy hair and the sly smile. It wasn't that he needed anything; he just wanted the company. It was nice. 

Because Marco was dead, even if the man had an idea he was there with him, he probably thought he was crazy. So Marco was not the least bit worried. 

They could live in harmony. 


End file.
